Two Scars
by BreadMonkey
Summary: Brendan Birch: an average kid who just moved in. New school, New life, etc. But not all schools are the same, and this is the most interesting yet. Hoennshipping? Contestshipping? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

Hey, it's my Second Fanfic! I know, I know. I just started my first one. But, I have to keep my ideas flowing! or whatever. And to tell the truth, I don't know where this story is going. Anyways, enjoy!

Oh, wait. Just a little note: The horizontal line means that time elapsed. It's for the drama.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

"New school, New life," is my motto. I thought of this from all the experience I've received from moving around the world. My dad is a professor, and we travel a lot so that he can study the different ecosystems. It's actually not too bad, except for the constant change in schools and friends. Many guys usually don't worry about that, but **I** do. My social life isn't going so well. I've had at least 120 friends in the past three months. I've got no idea how I'm going to keep in contact with –

"Brendan, we're here," That was my mother. Just to let you know, she's the most beautiful mother you could ever imagine. I did her make-up. "Your new school looks like a very nice place, don't you agree?" I nodded in reply as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the entrance. The first thing I saw was: WHITE WALLS. No taste at all. I stuck my tongue out at the sight.

Mother led me to the office where I stood blankly until she was done. "Here's your schedule. I can't stay any longer, so you have to find your class on your own. I'm sorry." She gave me a peck on the cheek and waved goodbye. The lights on our car flashed, letting us know she unlocked it. I waved back and sighed.

Name: Brendan Ruby Birch

Grade: 8

Homeroom (seminar): Mr. Roark

Period 1: Algebra...Mr. Roark

Period 2: Language...Mrs. Kanna

Period 3: Computer Graphics...Mr. Lance

Period 4: Band...Mr. Nando

Period 5: Science...Mrs. Erica

Period 6: Seminar...Mr. Roark

Period 7: Physical Education...Mrs. Maylene

Period 8: U.S. History...Mrs. Briney

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

I found my class pretty easily and walked in. A man with a mining helmet on shifted his gaze to meet mine. "Oh, you must be the new student. Welcome to Zamapoke' Middle School." I nodded and smiled to show him my 'appreciation.' "Please, pick any seat you like. I'm Mr. Roark, the Math teacher." I chose one in the back next to a boy with jet black hair, whose bangs were in the shape of two upside down triangles. He had a red jacket with a white hood and front pocket. His shorts were black and yellow, matching the hat that laid on his desk. Nice choice of colors, and his coordination is something to be proud of.

The boy leaned over and whispered, "Hi. My name's Jimmy." He flashed a peace sign at me, "Prepare for the longest one and a half hours of your life." I grinned at that, "Thanks. The name's Brendan." Before I sat down, I asked Mr. Roark if I should introduce myself. He turned the light on his helmet as a sort of spotlight. "Um...Hi. My name is Brendan Birch...and...I hope we can be friends...?" The class burst out in laughter, except for Jimmy, while the teacher calmed them down. "Class, Brendan is a new student here. Show him the respect that you give that green-haired boy and his friends."

All of the students shot up at that and remained silent. I sat down, confused. "Brendan. Sorry, but could you please take off your hat?" Mr. Roark turned his light off, showing a slightly uncomfortable face. I hesitated, but eventually took it off. At this point ALL eyes went to the right side of my head, the exact spot where my scar was. Yeah, I had a scar. I got it when I was little on one of my dad's expeditions. A Salamence did it. "You guys will get used to it." My voice was a little annoyed, but Mr. Roark tapped the board to get everyone's attention. _Just like everyone else did._

* * *

_RRRIIINNNGG!!_ "Okay, remeber to do your homework everyone!" Mr. Roark tried to yell over the sound of the rushing students, but to no avail. "Hey, Brendan. What class do ya have next?" Jimmy placed his hand on my shoulder while I took a look at my schedule. "I...have language."

"Really!? Me too! Let's go!" We were about to turn the corner when we bumped into a dark gray-haired kid. "Aah. Hey, watch it...! Wait, who are you? oh. New kid." He places his hands in his darkblue jacket pocket, while his thick triangleish eyebrows narrowed. "Fu. You're pathetic already. You two pathetic guys deserve each other." Jimmy looked away, a bit depressed looking, while I remained a cool, yet bored face. "Drew, Gary. Come're." The kid motioned with his head towards somewhere out of my point of view, and this so-called 'Drew and Gary' came up. "Hm. New kid huh. Nice choice, Paul." The green-haired boy flicked his hair. I scrunched my eyes, a bit irritated.

"I'm assuming that you're Prew, the green-haired boy Mr. Roark said everyone gives their respect to." I flicked my hair, - well, tried to - mocking him. "That's right. But it's DREW. Keep that in mind. You'll have to know it from now on." Placing his hand in front of my chest, he gave a strong push. I fell on the ground in the most awkward position, and the three of them laughed and left. "Don't let em' get to you, Brendan. I've lived here my entire life, and I'm still alive!" Jimmy held his hand out and I grabbed it. "I'm guessing that they're the 'bullies that everyone is to afraid to mess with' kind of guys." I gazed over towards the direction of where they went, and made a mental note: The green one's got pretty nice hair.

I followed Jimmy to the Language room, where Mrs. Kanna, the language teacher, assigned seats for the class. "Jimmy! You'll be over here next to Marina." Jimmy glowed, but quickly looked at me with a sad expression. I mouthed the words "It's okay" and he merrily skipped off to his chair. "Ah. New student." Mrs. Kanna looked around for a moment, but finally spotted me. "This is an opprtunity for you to make new friends with the people the you're seated with." I rolled my eyes, but she didn't notice. "Riiight...there." She pointed to a seat nest to a girl with a bandana on her head. "May! I thought I told you to take that off!" The girl blushed with embarrassment and took it off. "Sorry Mrs. Kanna!! I forgot!!"

I sat down and glanced at what she was wearing. Green bandana with a white pokeball pattern, long red shirt; sleeveless, tight black shorts underneath. She had coffee brown hair that, I'm guessing, she usually wore with her bandana. It stuck out from the sides of her head and slightly curled at the end. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of sapphire. "Hi, My name is Brendan. Brendan Birch." I held my hand out, letting her know that I wanted to shake. "Hi. I'm May Maple." She took my hand and shook it.

"You must think I'm pretty weird, since that scene I created." May stuck out her tongue and tinted pink. "No!" I exclaimed, "That bandana completes your outfit, and therefore, you must make a stand!" I could feel my eyes burning with determination, but came back to reality and looked at May. Her face was confused at first, then turned into a compassionate smile. I turned away knowing my face had shaded a little red. The bell rang notifying stdents that they are late, if not yet to their class.

A silhouette appeared in the doorway, leaning on the side. "Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Kanna. I had something I had to d-"

"That is quite alright Drew. Just take your seat immediately. Which is riiiight...here." She pulled up the seat in front of me. I stared at the chair, now with Drew sitting in it, in dismay. May leaned a little closer towards Drew, "Hey, Drew, aren't you glad we get to sit at the same table?" Her voice, to my surprise, was cheery. "Yeah." Drew flicked his hair - ugh - and placed his feet on the table. May's cheeks bloated in annoyance. "Drew, put your feet down. That's rude to the teacher." The jerk looked at bit surprised, but did what he was told. Wait. WHAT!?

* * *

RRIINNGG!! I stood up and brushed my pants off of any dust that collected during class. I turned towards May and asked, "What class do you have next?" She took out a piece of paper and looked at it. "Uh..Computer Graphics..."

"Really? Mind if we walk together?" At this point, Drew's ears perked up and he glared at me. His eyes gave off auras of NO and YOU BETTER NOT. "Sure, why not?" May tied her bandana on her head and smiled. I glanced at Drew with a victorious look. Shows him. "Hey, Brendan. Sorry, but I don't have the next class with you." It was Jimmy. "I have science with Marina." Marina gave a little wave to me and I smiled. "That's alright. I was going to walk with May anyways."

"Okay, see ya." Marina and Jimmy walked off, chattering away, while I left with May, Drew trailing us. "So, May, I'd like to compliment you on your choice of clothes." The girl looked at me with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. It may not look like it, but I happen to be quite the designer. Oh, and I LOVE your eyes. They're a beautiful shade of Sapphire."

"Thanks." Once again, she showed me her warm smile. "You know, my middle name is Sapphire." Completely taken by this, I almost tripped. "No kidding? My middle name is Ruby!" Apparently taken by this as well, she **did** trip. Getting up, May looked me in the eye, "Aren't your eyes sort of ruby color too?"

"Ah! Oh ya!" I laughed a this and May joined in. I guess today is turning out pretty good.

**Drew POV**

UGH. Today is the first day of school; the day that I thought would be one of the greatest. What do I get? Some gender-confused kid who's hanging around with May! I have about three classes with her, so I can't keep an eye on that guy. At least I can at lunch, seeing that we all have the same lunch time. But language class is the worst! I have to sit and watch the two of them for an hour and 30 minutes. Talking about...stuff...not that I really care what May does.

I flicked my hair and walked to History with Paul and Gary, pushing a few people out of the way. "Drew, what's up with you? Ever since second period, you seem frustrated." Gary adjusted his bag on his shoulders. "Since Paul and I don't have the same class as you then, you gotta fill us in."

"Nothing happened. Just...mad that Mrs. Kanna interupted what I was saying." Closing my eyes, I thought about what Brendan and May were talking about when I was following them...something about each other's eyes? _"Oh, and I LOVE your eyes. They're a beautiful shade of Sapphire."_ They were flirting! I clenched my fists in fury, while Paul and Gary stood behind me, confused. "I'll have them know that my eyes are a marvelous shade of emerald!" I murmured, and stepped through the doorway as the bell rang.

"Alllllrighty, kids," Mr. Briney put up a foot on a desk in a triumphant pose, "We're going to learn about the history of the world of POKEMON!!" Pshhhh. Whatever. What a watse of MY time. I should be in Computer Graphics right now, sitting EXACTLY between May and that new kid. Mr. Briney blabbed on about stuff I don't understand, while Gary took detailed notes about it. Surprisingly enough, Gary's the smartone. "Hey Gary," I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention, "You'll explain all this stuff to me later, right?"

"Yeah right. Only if you tell Paul and me what happened second period." Paul leaned in a little to be in the conversation. "Yeah, I agree with Gary."

"NO."

Author's Note

So how was it? My first intention for this story was that it only be one chapter long, but I guess my mind wanders too much...and of course, please critque! Again, no swearing or flames (please).

I just made some changes in the story, nothing really big. Well, yeah, I guess it is. I'm incorporating Pokemon into the story now, seeing that I am a HUGE hypocrite. At first I thought about not putting pokemon into this, but now it seems like I really should!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Second Chapter of this fic…and I'll try putting Pokemon into it!! Seriously. But I might exaggerate a little. Or maybe too much. And the ages of the characters could be off, so…Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**Brendan POV**

"As you can see, Pokeweaver is a huge program that lets you create your own website." Mr. Lance passed out a packet of papers to each student. Taking a look at it, he wanted us to make our own website. "Mr. Lance! What are we supposed to make it about?" May asked. Mr. Lance smiled. "Just make it about yourselves. It's a procedure of mine that lets me get to know the student." Great. My third friend in my new school is a going to be teacher. "Also, you may use any other program that makes your site look good. Add color, add pictures, and absolutely, NO dead space."

"Well at least I know what I'm doing mine about..." I grumbled and double-clicked on an icon of a pokeball with a yellow line going around it. "Mine is definitely going to be about coordinating." May squeaked with excitement and opened up Photoshop. She started doodling all over the canvas, and I wasn't sure if that had anything to do with coordinating…"What about you, Brendan?" I paused for a while, making sure that it was the right choice, "Ummm…Most likely, how to dress you Pokemon, how to raise them to look good, and even designs for some clothes."

"You should put me on it." She sarcastically started making random model poses – or at least what she thought were model poses – and giggled. "That's actually not a bad idea. I do like your sense of style." May stopped abruptly and panicked. "Ah! I-I was only kidding!!" She waved her hands around like crazy trying to get my attention. "Come on, May. Please? I can Photoshop the picture if you don't like it!"

"Well…okay…But don't show anyone! Only Mr. Lance!"

"Deal." I took out my camera and she smiled as I took her picture. Connecting a cable to the computer, I inserted the picture on to Pokeweaver. "Excuse me, Brendan?" Mr. Lance stood over me, staring at my screen. "Are you making your site about May?" An awkward silence followed, but I broke it by explaining my real topic. "No, sir! That would be really…stalkerish…sir…" Nodding, Mr. Lance took a seat by his computer and started clicking. "Remember, everyone, no dead space."

I sighed. Mr. Lance has such a weird personality. And what does 'no dead space' mean? Glancing over at May's screen, she already had some pictures of Top Coordinators, along with a background of a Contest Ribbon. "Hey, where'd you get those pictures?"

"I took them myself when I entered the Grand Festival and Kanto and Hoenn."

"Impressive." I leaned closer to get a better view. Scanning threw them all, there was one particular one that caught my eye…"Is that Drew!?" The emerald-haired guy was still wearing the same clothes he was wearing today. Psshhh. He needs more variety. And a Roselia? My Mimi is obviously superior. "Oh, yeah, that's Drew. He beat me at the Grand Festival in Hoenn, but I got him back at Kanto." I could see May's face turn a bit red, and looked away uncomfortably, and returned to my screen. Adding a background that I made from Photoshop, I continued working until the end of the period. Oddly enough, May was constantly jumping up in her seat.

* * *

**May POV**

For some reason, I blushed upon mentioning Drew. Why? I shook my head, snapping back to reality, and inserted a caption under a picture of Grace and her Medicham. _A lovely coordinator who taught me how to use combinations._ Huh. Maybe I should add some history of coordinating. My page is so empty. I opened up Internet Explorer and searched in Poogle. _Coordinator History_. Scrolling down, I found an entry in Bulbapedia and clicked it. AAH! I jumped back. On the screen was a picture of Harley. Groooossssss. Apparently, that one Nurse Joy hosted the site and used her pictures….

Clicking back, I found another site that seemed worth looking at. _/timestoremember_. I found some good information and typed it on my page. Ha, I'd like to see Drew make a page anywhere as good as mine! Still scrolling down, a picture of an intense battle caught my eye. Wow, 'bubble beam' and 'fire spin.' What a great combination. The two coordinators on the field looked extremely familiar, though…waitaminute. That's me at the Kanto Grand Festival!

Wow, I feel so appreciated! Who made this site anyway? Copy right 2006…All Rights Reserved…TC Inc.? Well, whoever they were, I silently thanked them. Suddenly, I heard a bunch of clicks from beside me. I looked over to see that Brendan was busily filling – and when I say filling I mean **filling** – his page with clothes he found on the internet, Pokemon with, I had to admit, really cute outfits, and a do-it-yourself step-to-step sewing guide.

"That's a really nice page, Brendan." I whispered over the loud clicks. "Thanks." He smiled in a way that felt…soft and affectionate. I felt my heart pound a little faster, and wondered what had happened. Brendan was now working on my picture, adding little comments on the side. "Hey, May, how's this?" WHOA. "That looks really good. You've gotta teach me how to do that."

"It's not that hard." Brendan showed me a bunch of little tricks that helped my page look even better, and returning to my computer, I couldn't help but glow. Brendan was a really nice guy.

"How's everybody doing?" Mr. Lance cupped his hand over his mouth to make his voice louder. "Good," everyone responded. "Okay," he let out a small laugh in a most unlike-teacher way and said, "Just doing my teacher thing, you know. Checking up on you guys." He did the laugh again. What a weird teacher.

* * *

**Brendan POV**

RRIINNNGGG! I stretched out my arms and logged off the computer. "That class wasn't too bad. Actually, it was pretty fun." May nodded and gathered her stuff. "Shall we go to lunch?"

"Sure." I picked my bag up and we left to the cafeteria. May seemed to bounce as she walked, much to my curiosity. "You seem happy. What's with that?"

"Me? Just glad to go to lunch! I'm brought instant ramen today!" The brunette girl took out three containers showing them to me with pride. She can eat all that? "Are you sure you can finish that?" She vigorously shook her head up and down, "This is an average lunch for me! Plus, Brock is going to make something for us too!" May started to drool a little. Hold on, who's Brock? I took out my lunch to compare, and mine was…a lot smaller than hers. It was a bento my mom had made me, special for my first day of school. "Uh...well, its healthy to eat I guess." We put our lunches back in our backpacks and met up with Jimmy and Marina. "Hey, Jimm-"

"BRENDAN!!" Jimmy ran, leaving a storm of dust behind him, and hugged me as if I died and came back to life. "Jimmy, I was only gone for an hour and thirty minutes." He didn't let go. "I know, but…" Still hugging me. "Jimmy, maybe you should let go of him now. People are staring." Marina peeled him off saying, "Calm down." Jimmy breathed deeply, letting it out as slowly as he could. "Okay, I'm good." We continued walking to our destination, when we turned a corner, and I was blown away.

The cafeteria was GIGANTIC! I counted at least fifty tables before I sat down. "Oh, Brendan." May pointed to a group of people on another table. "Let me introduce you to my friends!" She cheerily stood up and half-skipped half-walked over to them, and returned shortly with the others following her. "Guys, this is Brendan. He just moved here, so be nice! Of course, you know Marina and Jimmy." Both of them gave a little wave, which they all returned.

"My name's Ash Ketchum." One of the boys sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder in a buddy-buddy way. Before saying anything, I examined him. Red hat, partly gray, with a blue pokeball; hair sticking out from both sides of his head, sort of like (sideways) mountains; black shirt with a yellow stripe in a "V" shape, white sleeves; baggy jeans, multiple pockets; red-black shoes; gloved hands, topped off with a Pikachu on his head.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I like your Pikachu. Its fur is really shiny, indicating that it's raised well, and looks really strong. Maybe a battle sometime?" He got up and patted the electric mouse on the head. "Thanks, and no problem!"

"Geez, Ash, you'll accept any challenge thrown at you, huh?" A red head crossed her arms and huffed. Her hair was tied up in a side pony tail; a yellow no sleeve jacket; jean shorts; plain brown shoes. Ash thought about that and replied, "Yeah, pretty much." She turned towards me and held out her hand. "My name's Misty. Pleasure." I took her hand and shook it. "Your hand is really soft! Water Pokemon, I'm guessing." Although a bit surprised, she winked and said, "Yup!"

In the background, two other people were arguing. "Stop being so immature, Kenny!" A girl with long navy blue hair smacked a boy in the back of his head; white beanie with a pink pokeball; red scarf; black sleeveless shirt with a white lacy shirt underneath; pink mini skirt; ;long pink boots. "Ow! You didn't have to hit me…" complained a brownish-reddish haired boy. His bangs sort of shot up, while the rest of it smoothed down and then shot out as well. Short sleeved green shirt with a white stripe; long sleeved forest green shirt underneath; khaki pants, and green and white shoes. His belt was annoying me, because it just stuck out.

"Umm…"

"Oh, hey! My name is Dawn! At THAT over there is Kenny."

"I'm a person, Dee Dee."

"So am I." Dawn stuck her tongue out, while Kenny did the same. "Both of you are being immature." A green haired boy, with two others, stepped out from the back and looked at me. "I see that May has introduced you to my gang." HIS gang, huh? "Of course, you already know Drew, Paul, and Gary." May scratched her face unsurely, while Drew flicked his hair. "GARY!" Ash popped up between Drew and him in a childish manner. "How's your research going?"

Before Gary could answer, a man – a student as well, I think, - ran up with two bags of groceries. "Hey guys! I have all the things I need to make lunch!" Almost in unison, everyone ran to where the man started cooking and surrounded him. May quickly came back to me, remembering that I was still here, and motioned to follow. "That's Brock, the guy I was talking about. He's a sophomore, but a really good friend of ours. And his cooking is the best!" Her face became dreamy as she grabbed my hand - I admit that I blushed – and pulled me towards the group.

"Guys, give Brock some room!" Misty waved her hands around and everyone stepped back. She stood back as well, making sure that there was no interference. The pointy haired sophomore took a sip of the stew he was brewing, and finished up with an, "Aaah..Perfect." A line formed, with me in it, and we all got some stew. The cafeteria became quiet and seemed like pure bliss was in the air.

I sniffed the food, taking in the wonderful aroma. "Hey, it smells great!" Lifting my spoon, I tasted it. _Ecstasy._ "Seconds, please, Brock!" May stood in front of the pot with her bowl in her hand. "No problem…uh-oh…sorry, May, but it looks like there isn't any left." He showed the emptiness of the pot and May fell to her knees. "But…I'm still hungry…" I stood up, stew in hands, and walked up to May. "Here, have the rest of mine." I tried smiling in the friendliest way possible. May looked up to me as if I was an Angel, or something, and looked like she was about to cry. "Really? Thank you!"

She was about to grab the bowl when something stopped her.

"Hold on." It was Drew.

Author's Note

How was that? I got kinda lazy when describing the characters, so…yeah…To clarify things, I would like to add this: Brendan, May, Jimmy, Marina, and Drew are all in 8th Grade. Ash, Misty, Gary, and Paul are in 9th Grade. Dawn and Kenny are in 7th Grade, and Brock is in 10th. Did I miss anyone? Did the story go too fast? Please Review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Author's Note

Third chapter up! Yep, it has been so long since my second chapter…I apologize…I think I'm doing that too much.

But thanks to reading some fics in the last few days, I have been rejuvenated will the will to write! So thank Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

BTW…I think that in my story, the characters are OOC...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Brendan POV**

She was about to grab the bowl when something stopped her.

"Hold on." It was Drew.

The emerald-haired boy stood from his own seat, bowl in hands as well. "Take mine instead, May." What!? Can that idiot not see that I offered first? Clutching my stew a little harder, I said, "Wait a minute as well, Drew," I glared at him, "I offered mine first. You can eat yours. Besides, May doesn't need two bowls." Drew smirked as he flicked his hair. "You have a point there, new boy. Now why don't _you_ step down so May only receives one bowl?" He forcefully shoves the bowl into May's hand as she manages to squeak out a small 'thank you.' "May, I offered mine first, so take mine as well."

I gently placed my bowl in her delicate hands and she smiled warmly. "Thank you." Drew grimaced at this, making the creepiest face he could ever make. "TAKE YOUR FOOD BACK, BRENDAN." He relaxed after realizing how he had said that and rephrased, "I mean May isn't that much of a pig. What are you trying to do?"

"Actually, I would have to ask the same question. What are _you_ trying to do?"

"LOOK, this is a school not fit for changes, and right now, you're changing it!"

"I only offered my food to someone who wanted it! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"It IS if it's May!" There was silence for quite some time, until said girl finally broke it. "Umm…I can eat both…" We looked over at her at the same time, and in unison said, "Eat mine first." I could tell where this was going. And it was not about whose food May would eat next.

Unfortunately, the class that I had next was with the green-haired jerk…but on the bright side, so did everyone else. "Class, I'm sure that all of you are excited today, because you are all receiving your instruments!!" Mr. Nando clapped to add more feeling, while a few cheers were heard. Although I myself was excited, I didn't feel like doing anything after what happened during lunch.

"This is how we are going to distribute them…Flutes stand in the top of those stairs, clarinets by the entrance, oboe or bassoon on the stage stairs, trumpets on the bottom of the stairs, trombones on the middle steps, baritones by the back door, saxophones in the middle of the room, French horns on the stage, and percussionists sit in those chairs." After taking up some space on the stage, I looked around to see what instruments everyone would play.

Misty was standing in the flute section. Now _that_ was a perfect match for her. May and Dawn stood by the door. A couple of clarinets, huh? Very nice choice for them, but I imagine May squeaking a lot. Of course, Ash stood in the percussionist area with Paul. The black-haired trainer was yelling and Paul seemed to ignore him…besides the players, Ash was made for percussion.

Kenny was with Brock in the trumpet place. They seemed to be having a nice conversation about something. "Heya, Brendan!" It was Jimmy, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Looks like we picked the same instrument, huh?" I nodded in agreement then said, "I was just looking around to see what everyone was picking. Looks like Marina is going to play the Baritone." I waved at her and she returned it. Jimmy waved too, but Marina didn't notice and he was left with a hand in the air. He sighed. "Well, how are** you** doing?"

"Huh?"

"You know, with Drew and May!"

"What do you mean?"

Jimmy chuckled. "Come on, I saw you guys during Language Class this morning. In fact, everyone could feel the bad aura radiating from you and Drew." I glanced over in the direction of the so called, aura radiator in the trombone section with Gary. Typical. Trombones always think that they are so cool.

"There really isn't anything going on, Jimmy. But I think that Drew thinks I'm taking something from him."

"Like…May?"

I felt my face heat up immediately. "What!? No way, we're just friends!" Jimmy seemed to look at me in disbelief. Well, it was true! We ARE just friends…but I guess that everyone sees it as something else. Especially Drew. I calmed myself down a bit and glanced at May. She looked back with a smile and a wave. I returned it, but stopped after a while feeling Drew's cold glare stuck in my back.

Mr. Nando strummed his Mew-decorated harp and hummed. "Alright, has everyone finished deciding which instrument they want to play?" In unison, the class cooed a 'Yeahh.' "Okay, let's take a minute to record them and pass the permission slips out." It took about fifteen minutes to finish that and I could say that I was quite bored with the class right now. Maybe I shouldn't have chosen this class…but mom really wanted me to play an instrument. Why the French Horn, though? What if spit comes out of the bell while my hand is in there? GROSS!! A shiver went down my spine while a gigantic case shaped like…an elephant? Was given to me. "Whoopee."

"Come on, lighten up buddy!" Jimmy nudged me as he took out his horn and stuck his hand in the bell. Playing a couple of a's, f's, and I think a couple of l's, Jimmy tooted on his newly given instrument. "Riight…" I took mine out as well and Mr. Nando came to see how we were doing. "I'm going around each section to teach you the basics. Now, the first thing that I want you to do is take out your mouthpiece and say 'dim-poo'." This teacher is crazy. But I'll do it anyway. "Dim…poo…" Mr. Nando clapped at our accomplishment – whatever it was – and continued with our lesson. "Okay, that is the technique that allows you to put your lips on the mouthpiece correctly. Go ahead, put it on." I placed my lips on the cold metal. It felt pretty weird. "The last thing to do is make a 'pphhfft' noise into it. I want you all to practice this while I check up on the other sections, okay?" He left prancing while the French Horn section all sat there kissing their mouthpieces.

Jimmy puffed out his cheeks proudly as I made a couple noises with his mouthpiece. "Brendan, you have to learn to lighten up a little. It's the first day of school so you shouldn't be so down. You'll have the entire year to feel like that!" Even though I thought he was completely wrong – I mean, I wasn't feeling 'down' or anything! Was I? – I also thought that he had a point. I had an entire year to feel this bored. An entire year to feel this depressed. An entire year to deal with Drew. But also and entire year to spend with May. And everyone else of course! "I guess you're right. I should at least try to learn how to play this…thing…" The cheery boy laughed and smiled. "I can teach you! I think that I'm getting really good already!!" Sure you are, Jimmy.

Later that period, after everyone learned the basics, we were given books that had some short practice songs and showed how to play a specific instrument. The class all sat on the band chairs and everyone had their own stand for their books. "The first thing that we all must learn is how to read notes," Mr. Nando started, "No one can really play music without notes!" With that, he gracefully tossed a pokeball and a sunflower-shaped Pokemon popped out, twirling with the utmost care; music notes flying around the room, followed by an elegant grass whistle. Absolutely _stunning_.

And, of course, I couldn't help myself. "BEAUTIFUL!! The shine of your Sunflora's petals, they way it twirled as it was released, the combination of the grass whistle and the seal you used; it was all so perfect!" I stood up and clamped my hands together. I even felt my eyes sparkling with excitement. But any one with good taste in entrances and who actually _know_ what beautiful is would've done the same, and without another second, another student stood up as well. "I COMPLETELY agree with Brendan!!" It was the bandana maiden herself – May Maple.

"I loved the seal that you used with that attack. And how healthy Sunflora looks! It's so amazing!" May had a similar gleam in her eye, hands on her face in admiration. With this, I didn't hesitate to start a conversation about appearance with my friend. Grabbing her hands, we looked at each other with the greatest atmosphere one could ever feel, and I said, "One day, we will be able to create an image with the same feeling as this one." She nodded and we continued to stare into a space of air that we imagined was our future.

I took a quick look at Drew to see him practically burning and melting down his glossy trombone. He had his hand balled in a fist and was muttering something under his breath. But instead of doing whatever violent plan he had stored in his head, the emerald-haired trombonist simply stood up and said, "I enjoyed it as well." He flicked his hair and walked towards May and I, pushing me out of the way and took my place. Grabbing May's hands, quite delicately to my surprise, and cooed, "Way more than Brendan." His expression was serious and didn't seem to fit what he was saying. He was probably thinking something like, _I could've done it much better than that guy. _But nonetheless, May completely gave in and was flushed in a second.

"Brendan, May, and Drew, please take your seats. I thank you for the compliments and admiration, but the three of you are interrupting my class." I bowed my apologies; May panicked and said sorry; and Drew? He flicked his oh-so-perfect hair and sat back down. "Now then, let's try to a song that I'm sure everyone knows: Hot Cross Buns. It should be one of the first songs in your book." It took everyone a while to figure out what notes to play, how to play them, and the fingerings. "Okay, ready?" Mr. Nando gave us four beats and then we played. It. Was. Horrible. The only exception was Misty. She was playing beautifully!

**May POV**

"The clarinet is hard…Maybe I should have chosen something else." I was on the bus ride home, sitting with Dawn in one of the seats. Misty was sitting in the seat in front of me with Marina. They both turned around so they could talk with us. "I'm sure that you can learn how to play, May. It just takes some time." Misty smiled trying to comfort me. "Right, Marina?" The light blue haired girl nodded frantically as her pigtails bounced up and down. "It was your first time playing, so it's okay to squeak a lot. Even Mr. Nando said so." Dawn patted my shoulder. As a fellow clarinet player, she knew how I felt. "Thanks everyone."

I was happy that so many of my friends were on the same bus as me, but it was really weird that we all lived so close together. And for some odd reason, the school provided us housing, so all the students lived in adjacent neighborhoods. It _was_ disappointing that Brendan or Drew didn't ride the same bus, though. I mean, we lived only three neighborhoods away!

I sighed, thinking about how today went. I made a new friend: Brendan Birch. That, I thought, was great. It's always good to make friends, as my mom told me. But at language, lunch, and band, everything was really weird. The main thing though, was Drew's behavior. He didn't seem like himself at all. Maybe he changed during the summer? After I beat him at the grand festival, Drew was a lot more understanding and kinder too. Why did he have to change back all of a sudden!? Pulling on my hair in confusion, I sighed again. Come to think of it, I never received a rose from him today. Only soup.

"May, I have an idea." Dawn tugged at my bandana. "Let's have a little battle after we get home. It'll get rid of your clarinet-related stress!" She pulled out one of her pokeballs and wiped it until it shined. "Piplup and I haven't battled in a while. It'll be good to start again!" I stared at my own pokeballs, knowing that I needed a little training as well. "Okay, that'll be good. Misty, Marina, you guys should come too!"

When the bus pulled into our neighborhood, I ran off yelling, "I'll be right out! I have to do something first!" The other three girls made some kind of sign to acknowledge that they heard me. I opened the door to my house and walked in, making sure to take off my shoes before stepping on the carpet. "Mom! Dad! Max! I'm hooooome!" I sung. "Welcome back!" My parents sang as well. "hey." Was all I got from Max. His nose was stuck in a book by Professor Oak. Probably a Poetry one. "Why are you reading a poetry book, Max? You don't really learn anything in those…" Max flared his nose as if to say 'Well, you wouldn't know because you don't read at all.' Whatever. I didn't have time for some foolish argument. I had a battle to get ready for!

Author's Note

Well, there you have it! The third chapter. I know, I know, completely the worst possible place to end, but it's better than nothing, right? And it took me FOREVER to submit. Sorry! Well, Read and Review! Thanks X)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Author's Note

Well, here's the Fourth Chapter. Don't really know where the story is going, do beware. Oh yeah, sorry that I made the characters so…well, OOC! …I'm going to try harder this time DX Especially on Drew and Brendan!! And what's a better way rather than to start the next chapter with the two of them?

Crap, I almost forgot the disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Drew POV**

Something is wrong. Very wrong. Right now, I'm on the bus home. That's normal enough. Paul and Gary aren't on it with me. They never were in the first place, though. We _do_ live in different neighborhoods so we take different buses home. It's the person who's sitting across from me. And the fact that we have this new bus monitor who gave us assigned seats. That's right, **assigned** seats. Why do we even have a bus monitor!? I mean, we're practically in high school already!

I sighed and put my feet up against the back of the seat in front of me.

"Drew, put your feet down. That's rude to the bus monitor." _That_ was the person across from me. Brendan Birch. He had a bored expression slapped on his face, like he had nothing better to do but talk to me. Which was actually true, since the bus monitor didn't let us do anything but whisper quietly to each other. I glanced over at him. "Uh-huh. You are talking to me, right? Are you sure you didn't mean 'Prew'?" As annoyed as I seemed, I did put my feet down. It wasn't comfortable anyway. Maybe that was a mistake, because the next thing I knew, Brendan's eyes grew wide. "Wow, I didn't think that you'd actually listen. I thought that you only listen to May."

What is he talking about? I don't listen to May _only_. There are lots of people that I listen too! None that come to my mind right now, but lots nonetheless. "Why are you talking to me anyways?" I had to ask because I had to know. Brendan continued, mono-toned, "One, the bus monitor only let's us whisper to our neighbors, and since you **are** my neighbor and no one is sitting next to me, I'm using my bus privileges to my advantage. Why are there only thirteen people in this bus?" Great. He's going Gary on me. "There are only thirteen people because we live in the farthest neighborhood from the school. Everyone wants to live closer."

"Oh. Okay then, two, I'm bored. Three, You're the only one I know on this bus."

"So you're using me to get out of your bored state." Brendan cupped his chin and turned his attention to the ceiling to give the 'I'm thinking' look. After a few quick seconds, he removed his hand from his chin, looked back at me and said, "Yeah, pretty much. But it sounded nicer in my head." I grumbled. Jeez, new kids are all the same. Annoying and always looking for a way out. In most cases, a way in to people's group. Or at least that's what I've observed. "Wait," I did a double take at Brendan and he looked at me oddly. "I'm the only one you know on this bus!?" The black haired trainer cocked his head. "Why's that important?" I smiled. This was great. "It means you're still a new kid and it's going to stay that way for a while." I draped my arms on the back of the seat and relaxed. Life was still sweet. I stole a glance at Brendan to see him thinking about what I just said. To my surprise, he looked quite serious. "I'd have to disagree about that, Drew." My ears perked up. "Huh?"

"I already know all of _your_ friends and made some of my own. That's a pretty good count to me. And take into consideration that it was only the first day today." Ah. That was good, he got me there. All I could do was stared at him, dumbfounded. Then I flicked my hair, sat back and folded my arms. "Humph. Whatever." I tried to look away from Brendan, but I could feel his gaze sticking in my neck. I turned around slowly and saw him crossing his arms with a triumphant smile. "You're not so bad if you're by yourself. I think that being surrounded by people makes you conscious of how you act."

I dropped my jaw. Was this some kind of test? "Look, you, I-" Suddenly, my phone rang. As fast as I could, I answered it, looked around to check if anyone noticed – especially the bus monitor – and ducked down so no one could see.

"Hello?"

"Hi Drew, it's me, Misty."

"Oh, hey. Do you mind calling later? Now isn't the best time."

"Why not?"

"I'm on the bus and our monitor is new. She's strict. We even have assigned seats."

"Wow, that sucks. But I have to call now because I'm asking for a favor. For May.

"…fine. Talk."

"May, Dawn, Marina and I are about to have a small tournament and I intend on winning. Well, of course everyone is, but I want you to help May out afterwards. She's feeling a little…depressed, though I'm not sure why. I think that she's using a I-can't-play-my-clarinet cover up to, well, cover up. Think you can do something about it?"

"Yeah. I'll just beat her again. Easy." I removed my cell from my ear and was about to hang up when Misty yelled, "WAIT!" Uh-oh. _That _gave me away and the bus monitor glared. "Excuse me, sir, are you using your phone? I strictly told everyone on this bus that you are NOT allowed to use cell phones. Now give it to me. I'm confiscating it." She was a pretty big person, brown hair tied in a messy bun. There were some random hairs sticking out around her head, too. I would've commented on it, but now was not the time. She was wearing a pink lacoste shirt and plain jeans, and to top it all off, there was a hideously yellow vest that all the bus monitors had to wear, and a name tag that said, 'Bessie McFowlan' on it.

"But Ma'am," I argued, "That wasn't my phone! It was..Uh…"

I guess that 'Bessie' had better things to do because she grabbed it before I could finish. The next thing that she did kind of surprised me, but I sure was glad from the outcome. "Hello," she talked into the phone, "This is the bus monitor, and I'm sorry to say that cell phones are not aloud on the bus and…oh, I see…uh-huh. Er, ahem, yes…next time, call _after_ we get off the bus ma'am. Okay, okay. Fine." She reluctantly tossed me the phone – which I caught quite gracefully, I might add – and scoffed, "I'll let you go this time since it's your mother on the other line. Hurry it up." Without another word, she shuffled back to the front of the bus and sat in an empty seat.

I slowly brought the phone back to my ear and said, "Um, Mom?"  
"Pretty slick, right? Yeah, you don't have to thank me."

"No, Mom, I **don't**." But I really wanted to say, "It was your fault in the first place, **Misty**."  
"Okay, leaving off from before, I don't want you to beat her again. That's just stupid! In fact, it'd probably make her feel worse."

"Yeah, right, so what is it you wanted me to do?"

"Um…teach her a few tricks, maybe. Show off some of your combinations. She'll probably go wide-eyed on you in amazement." I heard some sarcasm in her voice, but ignored it.  
"No problem, Mom. Is there something else you want me to get from the store?"  
"Why don't you bring some expensive sushi for a gift??"

"Nice try. Besides, some instant ramen will probably be a better one." Brendan smirked at this. I shot him a look telling him to shut up; he shrugged and leaned back in his chair, motioning that we were almost at the stop.

"Mom, I'm almost home. Talk to me when I get to the house. Bye."  
"Sushi would be better!" I hung up and looked at the bus monitor to see if she was still annoyed about me using a cell phone. She was. A moment later, the bus came to a stop and the door opened. I gathered my stuff and walked out, not before Bessie said something nasty under her breath as I passed by her. I flicked my hair casually, ignoring. Stepping off and taking a few steps toward my house, I turned around quickly and waved sarcastically at Ms. McFowlan until the bus finally left.

"It'd probably be smarter not to mess with the bus monitor, stupid." Brendan said, walking past me, "She could report you, you know." Well, what'd else does he expect me to do? Say, "Yeah, that isn't my mom on my phone that you told us oh-so-firmly not to use. It's one of my friends that want me to show off my awesome new combinations to the girl I might have a small crush on. See you tomorrow!" I don't think so.

Our neighborhood was a cul-de-sac, my house smack in the middle. Brendan's was about two houses away from mine; too close if you ask me. "Well, see you tomorrow, Drew!" Brendan called cheerily, opening the door to his house. He laughed at his little joke, stepped inside and shut it closed. I stood blankly for a moment, weirded-out at Brendan's giddy behavior. If he was trying to annoy me, which I think he was, it was working. Not to mention, this guy was going for May. May! Not that he'd win, but one competitor is already enough. I scoffed, walking to my house. "Mom?" I asked, opening the door, and was answered quickly with a, "Welcome home, honey!" Mom bounced happily out of the kitchen, holding a whisk. "Dinner will be ready in a minute. How was the first day of school??" Mom was a beautiful woman (of course) with medium length blonde hair as bouncy as her personality; one of those people who looked good with or without make-up, so didn't have too much on. Normally, she'd be wearing an apron and some comfy casual clothes, like jeans and a functional T-shirt because most of her time was spent in the kitchen. Mom loved to cook. And she was good at it, too.

"So-so. What are you making??"

"Just some cookies. Still have your weekend schedule clear?"

"Yeah, of course." Mom often taught me how to make things, usually dessert, though I'd never mention it at school.

"Good. We're going to try and make some mochi. It's really good with bean filling. Personally, I like ice cream in the middle. Drew, are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, yeah, just going over to May's for a quick visit. I'll be back before dinner, don't worry. See you!" I had already put down my bag and grabbed my poke-belt, reaching for the doorknob. "Oh my, May's, huh? Fill me in on all the details!" Mom teased, hopping back into the kitchen. "What's that supposed to mean??" I called back. I only received a reply of laughter, followed by a beeping sound from our little Pichu timer. I said that we should've gotten a Roselia or Budew one, but mom insisted.

I snapped my belt on, taking one pokeball off. Roselia, no doubt. "It's time to show off that new combo we've been working on, Roselia," I said, releasing my prized Pokemon. Lately, I've been thinking of evolving her with a shiny stone, but have never been able to get my hands on one. "Ro-se!" she replied happily, but coolly. I hopped onto my bike, waiting for Roselia to jump on as well. I began to pedal, but heard a knock coming from my house. Mom was at the window, motioning towards her head. I knew exactly what she was trying to say. Helmet. I made a disappointed face and pointed to my head too. She nodded firmly as if to say, "No excuses!" I sighed, picking up the helmet at my feet and putting it on reluctantly. Although it had a pretty nice design, white with simple green stripes, it didn't do that well with my hair. Starting to pedal again, I quickly went past Brendan's house to find…he was standing at his window, pointing to his head, and flashing a thumbs up. Mouthing a 'shut up,' I continued on to May's house, Roselia snickering behind me. I swear that I saw a camera flash coming from that jerk, Brendan's direction.

**Brendan POV**

I laughed as Drew rode by on his bike; Roselia clinging tightly to his (I'm sure,) tailored shirt. He glanced over in my direction, giving me the perfect opportunity: I pointed to my head and gave him a thumbs up. Can I help it? Drew replied by mouthing a 'shut up' and probably something else that I didn't catch. I silently wished that he had helmet hair when he got to…wherever he was going. My curiosity was killing me, but I'm not the kind of guy who stalks his supposed enemy when one of his friends, maybe Gary??, calls him for a favor. That wouldn't be cool. Besides, I'm a new kid and should stick to getting to know people before deciding to follow them around.

I closed the curtains as the door bell rang. "Brendan, could you answer that please??" Dad called from his lab. Yep, his lab. Cool, no? "Sure!" I called back, walking to the door. Turning the knob and pulling it open, I found myself looking at a beautiful woman – one that could _maybe_ compete with Mom. She had medium-length blonde hair that was sort of curly, and a simple pair of jeans on along with a plain long, irritatingly familiar, purple shirt. "Hello! You must be the new neighbors! Welcome to the neighborhood," she said to me cheerfully holding up a basket of cookies. I realized that I had been staring at her face for so long that I didn't notice them. "Uh, ah, thank you. Please, come in." I replied hastily, stepping aside. "Dad!"

"What? Who is it?" Dad asked, stepping out and brushing himself off. I thought that was pretty useless, though. He was covered in blotches of grease. "Oh, ahaha. Would you look at that, out first welcoming party!" he said awkwardly, "Excuse me for the appearance. I was just working in my lab and – oh, well, that can wait. Thank you for the welcome. I'm Professor Birch!" Dad held out his hand, but pulled back when he realized that it was dirty. "It's very nice to meet you - the famous Professor Birch! I hope that you enjoy your stay here. Cookie?" She held up the basket again, and Dad motioned for me to take the basket. I nodded, sort of happy that I get to get a whiff of how they smelled. "Your cookies smell great. You bake?" Dad asked casually. "Why, yes. I spend a lot of time in the kitchen. It's a bit of a hobby of mine." The woman laughed lightly, then quickly said, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Samantha Rosalind." She smiled and continued, "So, is there a woman of the house?"

"Ah, yes. My wife, Chelsey, is off at work. I'm sure you would get along quite well. Perhaps the two of you could go off for a girls' night?"  
"That sounds lovely. Oh yes, and before I leave, I would like to invite your family for dinner on Saturday. Is that okay?"

"That sounds like fun! What'd you think, Brendan?" It took a second for me to answer – I was still sniffing the cookies – but I nodded politely saying, "I can't wait!"

"Great! Until then, see you neighbors!" She left all smiley and whatnot. "See, Brendan?" Dad started, "You're going to love it here!"

"Maybe. But I liked that lady. What was her name again?"

"Samantha Rosalind I believe."

"Yeah. She's pretty cool."

Dad laughed, and left to continue with his messy work, leaving me with a basket full of cookies. "Samantha Rosalind," I repeated thoughtfully. I liked her already and all, but there was something that still bothered me that included the color of her shirt…and that her last name was vaguely familiar…

But those thoughts flushed out of my mind once I was reminded of the cookies. Dad had left me by myself alone with them. Big mistake. Haha, just kidding. I only took one, and just for the record, it was delicious.

Author's Notes

How was this chapter?? Satisfying, I hope. Can anyone tell me where the last names come from? I'm not sure so I'll just say Disclaimer on the last names…! Haha, made up the names of the wives just to let you know…but that was probably obvious.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
